Sólo Sebastian
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Porque hay cosas que sólo Sebastian puede lograr. #1 Viñeta: Sonrisas.
_**Summary:**...Y una de esas tantas cosas era su sonrisa..._

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Yana Toboso.

 **Advertencia:** Supuestamente esto es Yaoi, pero se fue más para el Shonen-ai, asique homofóbicos por su propia seguridad, y la mía, vayan cerrando esta ventana. Creo que me salio medio OoC , y dudo mucho que tenga algo que ver con el manga o el anime, asique no se guíen por eso . Yo ya avise~.

 **Nota:** Prácticamente escribí esto a ciegas porque aun no vi el anime, y el manga...me quede a la mitad del primer capítulo por lo cual no cuenta tampoco. Esto no iba tener una dedicatoria en especial pero Usami Hikari hiso méritos por ello la primera viñeta es para ella. Mer, aprovecha mi buen humor y no tontees.

 _ **¡ATENCIÓN! Nota importante al final.**_

* * *

 **Sonrisas.**

 **...**

Era algo ya sabido en la mansión Phantomhive que la cabeza de la reconocida familia, el señorito Ciel Phantomhive no era un niño que sonriera mucho, no desde que la tragedia golpeó a su familia con la muerte de sus padres. Más que por otra cosa entre los criados se podía decir que reconocían a su joven amo por su ceño fruncido, su seriedad y su aparente _fanatismo_ por darle ordenes al mayordomo de la casa, Sebastian Michaelis, también contaban la amabilidad del chico, aunque claro esa amabilidad no venía con una pequeña sonrisa sincera del azabache.

 _Hasta existían ocasiones en que los que vivían en la mansión se preguntaban si el Perro Guardián de la Reina realmente conocía lo que era una sonrisa._

Y, si los pobres de Bard, Finnian y Maylene tenían semejantes -y estúpidas, según el _akuma_ \- dudas no era de extrañar que cuando Tanaka les hablaba de _"un sonriente y alegre joven amo"_ los tres criados le vieran como si al hombre le hubiese crecido otra cabeza y tuviera locura múltiple, cerrando esos momentos con lo que ya era la típica frase de Finny.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo joven amo? ¿De Ciel? Me parece que con una de sus caídas May te a llevado por delante Tanaka-san. Deliras, obviamente.—decía, incrédulo.

Esa escena ya de por si era algo recurrente en la casona: Takana contaba anécdotas de cuando el chico de ojos azules era pequeño, mencionando siempre lo sonriente que se le veía, mientras su pequeña ausencia le miraba incrédula y Sebastián, quién aveces estaba presente y a veces no, rebatía lo dicho por sus subordinados con unos "No sean estúpidos", "No sé porqué no lo creen" y varias frases de ese estilo. Para abreviar, para más de uno le era imposible el imaginar al sonriente Ciel que el administrador describía, hasta Pluto parecía no creérselo -sí hasta el perro demonio iba por ese plan- y de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, Bardroy y Finnian llamaban en son de broma _"Smile"_ a su pequeño joven amo.

 _Y tal vez la incredulidad hubiera seguido en la mansión de no ser por Sebastian..._

Ciertamente nadie recordaba con exactitud extrema aquel día de primavera, no recordaban el motivo exacto, ni lo que Sebastian había hecho había significado en aquel momento, sólo recordaban ese traumatizante hecho.

 _El ver a Ciel sonriendo... así._

—Bien hecho, Sebastian.—dijo el niño de 13 años.

Y si bien el que dueño de los fríos orbes zafiros felicitara al jefe de los empleados no era una cosa por la cual alarmarse extremistamente, el hecho de que lo hiciera de una forma antinatural en él, en otras palabras sonriendo sinceramente había choqueado a la pobre servidumbre. Pero, luego de pasada la reacción inicial, el chef, el jardinero y la ama de llaves se pensaron la situación y la sorpresa paso a comprensión, _casi envidia_ ; no les debía de sorprender que Ciel dedicara una sonrisa así al demonio, porque habían cosas que sólo Sebastian lograba cuando se trataba del pequeño amo.

 _Y una de esas tantas cosas era su sonrisa..._

* * *

 **Antes que nada les diré que esto sería algo así como una compilación de drabbles, viñetas o one-shot (originalmente este iba a ser el primer drabble pero por 17 palabras no se pudo ) lo que si solo son tres fics hasta el momento, por lo cual publico los dos fics mas y esto se termina a menos que tenga una idea de ultimo momento~.**

 **¡Bien, entonces...! Hola, yo aquí estrenandome en un Fandom completamente desconocido para mi x3 no tengo mucho por decir además de que espero les haya gustado, sino que no duelan los tomatazos y perdonen si hubo algún error (ortográfico, gramatical, de sinónimos o con los nombres de los personajes)**

 **¡Y felizmente me retiro!**

 **Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~**


End file.
